


Brother Mine

by DonnaLeeGreene



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the death of the dwarf brothers Fíli and Kíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

Go to sleep o brother of mine  
Close your eyes as the dark draws near  
Feel no hurt, nor misery  
And the cries of battle no longer hear  
I will stay with you, brother mine  
I will keep you safe and warm  
Close your eyes oh brother mine  
Be at peace here in my arms.  
I will follow, brother mine  
We shall never be apart.  
Fili and Kili, we are brothers  
Two halves to one whole heart.  
We are weak and we are weary   
We've fought a battle through  
We've defended Thorin, Uncle, King  
To ourselves we have been true  
So die with honor, brother mine  
Now our time has come  
So I'll lay beside you and breathe my last  
So the line of Durin is done.


End file.
